Tamer's Journal Book 1: Beginnings
by MyDigitalHazard
Summary: Nothing is Impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At first there was darkness, then sound came in loud waves that rattled ears. Almost instinctively the young man's hand shot out and clicked the 'off' button on the alarm clock. Then came light as he opened his eyes to see the nice bright sun light outside. He sighed and sat up. He gave one of those instinctive stretches while flashing a look of stress and unhappiness all over his face as he realized that today was another day of school.

"Owen," Yelled a voice "get your butt down here this instant, I don't have all day you know."

"Doom has the voice of an angel" he muttered to himself before yelling back down "COMING MOM"

Removing the sheets and getting up Owen walks over to the door opposite to where the voice of his mother came from. Opening the door he finds himself in a small bathroom, looking in the mirror he see's himself and starts to clean up for another boring day of school.

He was around 5'3 with long curled brown hair, he had blue eyes that mixed with grey at times. His build was lean and athletic, in which he was the most proud of.

And the only thing keeping him decant was a pair of Official Xbox Boxers.

* * *

A half hour passed before he stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and cleaned. His attire consisted of a black pair of jeans, balck socks, a black T-shirt and a plain black leather jacket. You could tell he liked the color black. As he stepped out of his room and started walking towards the kitchen, halfway there he heard a loud crash and a even louder scream.

Taking off at full speed, Owen turned the corner to find a blonde woman standing in the middle of a pile of broken glass.

She looked up and smiled awkardly at him, "Good morning Owen, Sleep well?"

Owen simply staired at her for a couple more seconds before he started messaging the bridge of his nose with a bored look on his face, "What are you doing mom?" he asked finally.

"Not much, just hanging around" she responded while leaning to the side, and accidentaly stepping on a peice of glass. "OW, Ok, I was trying to make some breakfast"

Owen chuckled slightly as he watched his mother struggle not to move. "Need some help" he offered

"It would be appreciated" She replied, then yelled "Hey, where are you going?" when he started to leave.

"To get my shoes" He stated, then smiling "You want me to hurt myself?"

Owen didn't wait for her to awnser and left without another word. He soon entered a medium sized living room. He looked around and saw two figures, One was a tall, buff looking man with sharp green eyes and slightly greying, black hair. The second was a girl with long brown hair and blue/grey eyes.

"Hey Dad, hey Lucy" He said as he spotted them both in the middle of watching something on the TV. Lucy was, infact, his twin sister. "What you watching?"

"Apollo 18" Replied Lucy in a soft voice "Its pretty scary"

Owen looked at her weird, "Horror movie in the morning?"

"It was ether that or SpongeBob" She replied, remembering Owens deep hatred for that stupid yellow square.

"What happened to your mother?" Asked his father, John, in a deep, worried voice.

"Same old, same old" Replied Owen with a smirk, "Destroying the kitchen before she can even start cooking"

"Not true" Yelled his mothers voice from down the hall "I was able to get the toast in"

Everybody present chuckled

"Could you hurry up" She yelled again "My feet are starting to get cut up pretty bad"

Smirking, Owen walked up to the shoe rack next to the door and proceaded to put on a pair of black combat boots. He then walked back into the kitchen and looked his mother up and down. He smirked before saying,

"Fear not fair maiden, for I have come to rescue you"

His mother was about to make some snappy comeback, when John cut her off with one of his own,

"Sorry boy, she's taken"

Owen chuckled before walking across the glass and picking his mother up, bridal style. He walked back into the living room an set her down next to Lucy on the couch.

"No kidding, huh" He said as he picked up a broom and walked back into the kitchen,"If she wasn't, then she would still be standing in the middle of the glass pile"

Another round of chuckles.

Owen finished cleaning the mess and had started cooking himself breakfast. When he sat down next to his father In the living room, he had on his plate, 3 overeasy eggs, two peices of toast, 4 slices of ham and a banana, and to top that all off he had a glass of chocolat milk.

"Hungry much" Asked Lucy, Eyeing my plate.

"I'm a growing boy" Owen replied between bites "I need _all_ the nutrision I can get"

"Speaking of which" said John as he reached over and stole a peice of toast before standing up and walking to the door.

"Hey!"

"Oh hush" He said playfully "I havn't eaten yet, and I need _all_ the nutrision I can get"

He then leaned over the couch and pecked his mother on the forehead, "See you tonight Shela"

John walked out the door, and after a bit, the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway was heard.

Owen finished his breakfast before standing up and walking to the door, dropping his plate off in the kitchen on the way.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Shela when he grabbed his school bag and opened the door.

"School" He replied "Its monday"

"Well your going to awful lonely" Said Lucy, somewhat amused

"What that supposed to mean?" He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Its summer vacation numb nut" She finaly exploded, "Or have you forgotten the whole eigth grade graduation party last night?"

Owen just stood there, looking at his sister with as dumb look on his face. _Wait a minute, All I remember was... the party._ His face fell faster then his school bag, "I am such a dumbass"

"I agree"

"Shut up, Lucy"

Shela only watched them silently, It was always amusing watching her children bicker like old people.

Owen sighed and walked over to the coffe table and picked up a keyring. "Where you going?"Asked Shela

"For a drive" He replied in a quiet voice

Shela smiled, she had one less problem to worry about. "Drive safe" She said out of habit as Owen walked out the door.

Outside, Owen walked across a brick pathway to a large garage. Once inside, Owen walked up to his motocross. The yamaha 400 had a black paint job with a blood red seat.

Owen slide his hand across the seat before inserting the key, and starting the bike with a might roar. He then walked over to the back wall and picked up a jet black helmet.

He mounted his bike and reved it a few times. After a moment of heating up, He kicked the bike into gear and flew out the open door, heading to a place were he could think in peace.

* * *

**Hey all, chapter 1 rewrite has been finished.**

**Please leave a review, I will also be sending a PM replie to all SIGHNED reviews.**

**Notice-Flamers will be vaporised but constructive critisism will be appreceated.**

**-MyDigitalHazard out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

P.O.V: 3rd Person

Owen brought the motor-bike to a stop on top of a large hill, the loose dirt under his tires making him slide slightly. Below him, lay a massive field, easily a mile in diameter. Under his helmets black visor, he smiled warmly.

Home away from home, He thought as he drove down into the empty valley. He drove to the far side of the field, dodging random boulders and trees along the way. When he finally parked his bike, it was in front of a quite rusty looking, single story cottage.

Killing the engine, Owen walked up to the front door and stuck his hand in his coat's pocket. After rummaging around for a second, he pulled out a brass house key. He then unlocked the door and stepped in. Inside was a rather large and barely lit room. He closed the door.

At the room centre was a broken pool table with rolled up parchments and maps of the area scattered around its top. Around the table was an assortment of old lawn chairs and dining stools.

At the far end of the room were two doors, the one on the right labelled 'Dorms' was open and through the door one could see a bunch of single bed mattresses on the floor.

The door on the right was labelled 'Armory', and instead of having just a door knob, it had a large padlock as-well. Between the two doors, a first aid kit hung from the wall. Owen looked around the room before walking over to the Armory. His hand disappeared into his pocket again and he pulled out yet another key, this one slightly smaller.

He undid the pad-lock and stepped into the room. It was about half the size of the first room. Along the far wall was a long table. On it was a pair of Kevlar vests and two foot lockers. Under the table there was a large trunk.

Owen stepped in front of the table and opened the closest foot locker. What he pulled out would truly surprise someone, if anyone was with him that is. Out of the locker, Owen pulled out a jet black assault rifle and two banana clips.

He smiled inwardly as he looked over the rifle. It was a G36c model with a built in extended barrel. He placed the gun on the table and bent down to open the trunk. When he rose, he was holding three CO2 canisters and a large tub with a label that read '10'000 12mm, Biodegradable BB's'.

Owen smiled again, this time wickedly. He looked over at a clock that was hanging beside the door, 12:27 PM, he could still make it.

His smile widened as he started to pull out more equipment from the foot locker and trunk.

-

Location: Digital World

Level: Unknown.

P.O.V: Unknown

Ash rained down from the sky as the volcanic earth shifted beneath my feet, to my back I could feel the heat coming from the river of lava that has me trapped here. With my left hand I held my side to try and stop the blood from exiting my body but to no avail. The wound that I had sustained from this battle would be fatal if I don't end this quickly.

In my right hand is a blade, shadow is hiding it but what is still visible identifies it as a katana, but somewhat boxy-ish.

Before me, my enemy laughs manically then stops and gazes into my deep brown eyes. The creature before me was massive, almost 25 feet tall and taking the on the form of a theropoda dinosaur. Its skin was tan with blue strips and its head was sporting a massive helmet made of a metal unknown to me, but to my previous engagement with the beast suggests that its extremely strong.

After a minute it spoke, its voice was deep and hardly intelligible but I understood the words

"Pathetic" It ranted "I thought that you would be more of a challenge, but to come all this way and fail. Tell me, did you really think you could best me?"

I said nothing but looked at him with a death glare. My piercing green aura's burned imaginary holes in his skull.

Taking my angry yet pained look as a sigh, he continued "now you will die, just like the rest of you pathetic race" he reeled his head back and yelled:

"NOVA BLAST" Then threw his head forward and launched his special attack right at me.

My eyes widened as the massive fireball flew towards me, but with me being the smaller and more nimble I was still only able to barely dodge. The attack sored past me and crash into the molten river behind me, scorching my back.

I gritted my teeth and held back a cry of pain. I needed to get out of here, and fast. I looked around for an exit and found nothing for miles around but a random digital stream heading my way. "Wait a second!" I thought to myself "The digital stream! That's my way out, I just have to stall him for a few seconds..."

"Tell me" I started, my voice was strained but still audible. "What were you planning on doing after you defeat me?"

It looked at me confused, good just what I wanted.

"What do you mean" It asked, still clearly confused by my sudden question

"What I'm asking is what are you going to do after you load my data" I said "you're still too weak to take on my village"

That last statement must have angered him because his confused look vanish and was replaced by one of rage "What's that supposed to mean" it roared at me.

"Well" I started a little nervous, seeing as how my stalling only angered him further "you see, I'm only a scout, a rookie at that and I still was able to do a number on you" I nodded over to the large slash wound on his right arm then another on his left thigh.

"The only thing you were able to do was give me a minor flesh wound" It said, not even giving the bleeding laceration a look.

"Even so, just imagine yourself going up against champion's and ultimate's" I replied with a forced smile. "Just face it, you attack the village and you'll be dead before you even reach the wall".

This put the mighty beast into a deep thought then stopped and looked at me with an evil grin "Then I'll just keep loading data till I reach mega!" it roared "Starting with YOU. NOVA BLAST"

I had no time to look if the data stream was close, I bent my legs and jumped backwards to avoid the blast.

Perhaps it was the blast or the sovereigns were looking down upon me, or maybe it was just dumb luck but soon after the ground where I was standing exploded, I was caught in mid-air by the stream. A second later I disappeared from the volcanic wasteland...

-

YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA-HUUUUUUUUUUUU

there's another chapter for all you in the course of four days, HOLY COW IM JUST THAT AWSOME!:)

no, your all champ's and champette's in your own special way.

Review and suggest this too your friends so they can be champion's too.

also-Warning: Flamers Will Be Vaporized On Sight

MyDigitalHazard sighing out

PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**P.O.V: Owen**

As I raced across the valley at a blinding speed, I took a moment to admire my machine. It was a Yamaha YZ450F, a top of the line motocross with a deadly looking black paint job.

As I started to near the edge of the valley, I could start to make out a group of people. I narrowed my eyes and smiled, not too late, hardly anybody is here yet. As I neared, one of the people in the group waved me over, He was sitting next to a fairly large Arctic Cat. I pulled to a stop in front of him and noticed he was wearing the same black Kevlar vest that I had on.

To anybody else, he was about 5'4 and Skinny with curly brown hair and blue eyes. In his right hand he held cigarette which he puffed on silently as he watched me dismount. To me he was James Dalton, 15 year old troublemaker and class clown.

"Hey Owen," he said as I walked up to him and gave him a 'Bro Hug', Which was basically grabbing each other forearm and bumping the matching shoulders together, "Long time no see, man."

I smirked "I Saw you yesterday, Numbnuts" I then stuck my hand out "Speaking of yesterday, do you have my smokes?"

"Damnit" He Replied with a smile before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of John Players, "I was hoping you would forget about that."

"What kind of Dumbass do you think I am?"

"A big one."

"Screw you" I replied. "Hey, you got fire?"

"Ya, here" He said as he struck a match and lit my smoke, "I really need to get a lighter."

"Maybe if you're nice, Santa will bring you one for Christmas" I chuckled, as I took in a deep breath of the cancer stick.

"Just the thought of having some fat old guy climb down my chimney makes me want to light the fire place." he replied and we both chuckled.

After I stopped laughing I nodded to the group of people to our left, "how many are left before we start the Airsoft war?"

He scanned the group for a couple of seconds before saying, "Everybody is here, but the teams are uneven." I looked again.

There was a total of twenty three people in the group, every one of them had their own Airsoft Rifles, I subconsciously looked at the grey duffle bag that I had filled magazines and my weapons, along with some protection equipment.

"Hey," said James. "Maybe you could get Lucy to come"

I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, "Why? So you can flirt with her?"

"No" He replied, "She is the only one I could think of that can war just as hard as me" He finished his last sentence with a proud smile.

"You make that sound sexual" I replied as I shook my head and pulled out my cell phone.

"I try my best" He said with a stupid smile. After listening to the phone ring for a couple of seconds, my mom picked up the phone.  
"Hey honey, what's up?"

"Hey mom" I answered. "Could you put Lucy on"

"Sorry Owen, she left some time ago" She said in a sympathetic voice "She said something about a war..."

"Really? Where di..." Before he could finish his sentence he heard a distant roar of an engine, "Oh, Alright, thanks anyway mom" I then hung up and looked at the dirt road that led out of the valley. I puffed on my cigarette and tapped James's shoulder, "She's already on her way"

"Cool" Replied James, "I'll go get the rest of the team", I nodded and looked back up at the hilltop just in time to see a white quad jump It. The driver parked the quad next to me lifted her visor, underneath, Lucy said "Pass me the keys to The Fort, I'm not missing this war"

"Wasn't planning on letting you" I smiled as I reached into my pocket and handed her the two keys, "And hurry up, we are about to start"

She simply nodded as she pocketed the keys and drove off. I looked over and saw James walking up to me, smoke lit, and being tailed by nine other people. "Hey, is that Lucy?"

"Ya, she'll be here in a couple of minutes" I replied lazily "Why"

"Games about to start, come on, well meet her at The Fort" He said as he flicked his butt on the ground and stepped on it.

I nodded, "Alright, let's go", I grabbed my helmet from James' seat and mounted my YZF. Reaching down I picked up the grey duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder, I then looked over at my group of friends.

They were all mounted on their Bikes and were waiting for me to go; I reached down and plucked my helmet off the ground, shook some sand off and placed it on my head. I then nodded to The Forts general direction and kicked my bike into gear, flying forward in a steep wheelie. Behind me, I heard the rest of the team rev their engines and take off after me.

A couple minutes later and we were pulling to a stop in front of the old cottage; Lucy's Raptor was parked rear the door.

I pulled to a halt beside the quad when Lucy came running out, decked out in a gillie suit and holding a DSR Airsoft Sniper Rifle. "Owen, what's going on?"

"War is starting" I replied simply

"Really? What are we playing" Asked my twin as she loaded her Sniper with practiced ease.

"Um..." I answered feeling dumb, I never even asked James what was the game type. Thankfully he walked in on us and heard the question. "Capture The Flag"

We both nodded. I then turned around and yelled out at the other nine, "Alright guys, defensive positions", There were a couple of cheers as they started to park their quads in semi-circles, building make shift barricades. I looked over at Lucy then at one of the mini forests that spotted the valley, "Give us some covering fire will you?"

"Deal" She replied as she started walking towards the bush, "But you buy me lunch if I get nicked"

I smiled "Deal", I then looked over at James who was loading his Airsoft weapon, a Mossberg M590. "You ready" I asked out of curiosity as I reached from the duffle back slung across my back.

"If I wasn't, would I be me?" He asked

"No" I answered with a sly grin. "You would just be another lonely jackass"

He grinned back before clopping me over the head and taking his position behind his Arctic Cat. I shook my head as I opened my duffle bag.

First I pulled out my G36c, ten magazines of ammo and two CO2 canisters. Next I pulled out three 'Tornado' Airsoft grenades, I placed everything in there respectful place's on my vest.

Finally, I pulled out a full face mask that resembled a black skull. Placing it on top of my head, I grabbed my weapon and took position next to James. I did one final overlook of my equipment, making sure that my rifle was on semi-auto and that its CO2 cartrige was secure.

The sound of multiple engines drew my attention to the soon to be battlefield. Behind my mask, my mouth twisted into a wicked grin, 'best summer vacation, EVER!'

They came into view, and we opened fire.

**Location: Unknown**

**P.O.V: Unknown**

I lay unmoving in the vast void of nothingness that the digital stream had sent me to. Symbols unknown to me floated to and fro, on a seemingly endless journey. Other than that, everything was dark.

My wounds had stopped bleeding. When? I did not know, only that it was some time ago.

Or was it just a second ago?

I sighed in frustration, my wounds may have stopped bleeding, but I was still going to die from lack of blood or starvation. My memory was already fazing and my limbs were weak.

And I was tired, so tired, If only I could just rest my eyes for a second...

_NO! _I thought as my eyes flung open_, sleep now and you'll never wake!_

So I just floated there, tired, weak and alone.

_Ophanimon Help Me_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Forth chapter up and ready to be read. Also,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Nor Left for Dead 2, They belong to Valve and Bandi.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**P.O.V: 3RD**

"Bang" Yelled Owen happily,

"Agumon warp digivolves To Wargreymon and uses Terra Force on Veemon"

"What?" Yelled James equally loud and threw his arms in the air, "Thats the fourth time you've betten me, man, I call hax"

Owen and James were sitting on the floor next to the pool table in 'The Fort' playing the digimon card game while Lucy was calmly cleaning her DSR in the Armory. It had been a good hour since the Airsoft war finished, and Owens team had come up victorious.

"How can you hack a Card game, you Brown" Asked Owen as he started picking up his cards, "Wanna try your luck again?"

"Naw" Came James' reply, "Gotta get home, Mom don't want me riding around after dark"

"Damn" Stated Owen as he watched James start placing his cards and reader inside a nearby shoe box, "Wanna hang out tomarrow?"

Closing his shoe box and standing, James Replied, "Sure man" He reached down and picked up is Shotgun,

"Hows about you come over to my house, Just Got Left for Dead 2"

James waved as walked out the door, "Chow"

"Chow"

The door slamed shut and The Fort was bathed in silence. Leaving his cards on the floor in a neat stack, Owen stood and walked through the Armorys door and strait into Lucy.

"Ow" Said Owen Dumbly as he rubbed his nose, Lucy leaned against the doorframe and did the same, "You Ok?"

"Ya" She Replied as she massaged her sore face, "Wha' Cha need?"

Owen stepped back and looked at his sister "Just wondering when your going home?"

"Was just about to" Replied Lucy, "Why"

"Oh" said Owen dissapointed before softly chuckling, "I need someone to play"

Lucy smiled warmly and brushed some of her silky black hair out of her face, "I don't even have my deck, bro. Maybe later."

Owen nodded and she made her way to the door, picking up her helmet and keys on the way, "Il hold you to that" he said with a smile as she walked out. Once the door closed, the room was once again silent, Sighing, Owen walked over to his card deck and reader on the floor and picked them up.

As he was about to place his deck in his shoebox, which he had left on the table, something caught his eye. From around the middle of his deck, one of his cards started to emite a dull, blue glow._ The Hell_ Thought Owen as he reached for the card, the second he pulled on the card, it stopped glowing, letting him see its contents.

Problem was, It didn't have any.

Owens eyes widened as he looked over the plain blue metalic card, unsure of what to do. _I don't remember buying this?_ He looked around, his eyes finally resting on his reader_, Wonder what it does._

Owen stepped in front of his reader and lowered the Blue card towards the machine. Owen could feel something, something gnawing at him to scan the card. But when he finally pulled it through the reader, he wished he didn't.

One second there was a blinding blue flash, the next, Owen was slamed against the far wall by a invisible force. The impact was enough to knock the wind out his lungs and make him see black around the edges of his vision.

Owen looked up, papers, maps and random items were flying around, and the blue light seemed to be pulsing. Each time it pulsed, Owen felt a himself get pushed against the wall harder and he felt as if his limbs were being electrocuted.

He tried to yell for help, but his voice was caught in his throat._ What the Hell!_, Another pulse threw his head against the wall, hard, and before everything went dark, the room exploded with light once more.

* * *

**Location: Digital World, Unknown**

**P.O.V: Unknown**

My eyes flew shut when a bright blue light exploded out of the nothingness in front of me, the vibrent light burned by cornea even throught my eyelids.

Next thing I knew I was slammed against the floor. Floor? What Floor?, I looked down and saw that I was laying on nothing but pure, golden light. Not long after, my strength started to return. For the first time in hours, I was able to stand on my own, without the help of Zero-Gravity or adrenalin.

I looked around. Nothing, well almost, a couple meters before me was a bright blue portal, It shimered like water so I could see through.

"Amazing, Isn't It?" Came a voice behind me.

A second later I was turned around and in a advanced Kung Fu stance, nothing. "Show yourself" I yelled into the darkness.

From the darkness, a soft Chuckle resonated, "So quick to think Il attack you" Came a Intensely deep voice "But with what you've been throught, I wouldn't blame you"

My stance never faltered, but my curiosity made me question the being, "Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"

From the darkness came a sigh, "For now you can call me, West. And I know who you are because Ive been watching you, young Renomon"

I remaind silent and took three steps backwards before the voice spoke again,

"You've killed and downloaded data of Digimon who dare attack your loved ones, Yet, you know nothing you can do will stop the ineditible annihalation of you species, so I ask you young one, Why do you fight?"

My stance finally gave way and my arms went limp at my sides, those words he speaks are true, I take a shaky breath before lokking around one last time and replie

"Because Its all I can do, I hope that one day I can load enough data to go to the real world and find a way to stop them..." My voice trailed off as I recalled my peoples greatist rival.

"The Golden Crusade"

"Yes" I didn't know if the voice asked me a question or was just clarifing, but I needed to say it.

"A noble cause, indeed"It then Asked "Your two peoples have been at war for years, what makes you think a trip to the human world will change anything?"

"I...I don't know" I replied honestly as my head lowered "I just get this feeling of... Displacement, that I don't belong with my people, but at the same time, I do"

"I see" Resonated the voice "And that Is the reason I give you a choice"

I looked up _Choice? What, is he going to kill me?_ "What choices?" I asked, slight fear creeping into my voice.

"Go to the human world and live or Return to your people and die"

"What!" Was my Instant reaction "How do you expect me to make a choice like that! And the second one isn't even a choice! What are going to do? Drop me in the middle of my village just so I cand Drop dead?"

"If you choose to return to your people, you will die in the next great battle between your people and the Golden Crusade, If you choose to go too the human world, well, No even I know what will happen"

I stood there and contemplated what he just said, _Live or Die? What kind of question is that damnit, but If I chose to live, I might never see the others again, on the other hand, If i go to the human world, I might find a way to stop them! Yes, I think Ive made my dicision._

"Il go to the Real world" I said calmly "And Il find a way to stop them"

"Very noble indeed" The voice said with a hind of happiness, "It has been decided then, take the portal behind you to the human world, but be warned, the path you must now follow is full of hardship and loss, tread carefully young one."

"Hey" I yelled into the abyss, "I thought you couldn't tell what would happen?"

Nothing, Whoever he was, he was gone. I turned around and looked at the portal that was shining bright blue not more then a couple feet in front of me.

_Well, here goes nothing,_ And with that, I stepped into the portal and vanished.

* * *

**Hey, Nice to see you again!**

**If you got this far, then that means you read my chapter! Yay!**

**Drop a Review please! Its what I need to continue! (That and Pie :D)**

**Also, Constructive Critisizm Would help too!**

**Warning: Flamers Wil Be Vaporized! (And Blocked!)**

**And As Always...**

**Have Nice Day!**

***Large Exploson***

**-MyDigitalHazard Out**


End file.
